Faces of the past
by Princess wolfcub
Summary: please review okay. sesshomaru has a childhood friend thats like a sister to him one day she and her dad had to move beacuse of a job offer so she leaves hes sad and wat not years later hes getting married will someone be talkin 2 the litte green monster
1. Chapter 1

Faces of the past

Chapter 1

"Ring, ring" that was the signal to let the kids know that school was over and summer vacation has officially started and the start of there high school life once they return to school. The last of the kids final made it outside a boy and a girl the boy was 6'1 with silver hair that reached down to the back of his legs and the eye color of gold. Wearing a form fitting black muscle shirt with baggy blue jeans and some black and blue converses. The girl was 5'9 with waist length black hair with red highlights and wearing a nice lavender short sleeved dress that reached mid thigh and black Sandals. "Sesshomaru I have something to tell you" as she said that she was nervously ringing her hands together. "What is it Kimiko?"

"Um…well…you see my dad got a promotion at work yesterday" "okay so what's wrong?" "well he got promoted to the united states and that kind of means I have to move." with that finally said kimiko put her head down so that she was facing her shoes._ What she can't be serious she can't move who well help me keep the fan girls away and who will I have a real conversations with why does she have to leave?_ With that final thought, he asked "when?" "What?" when will you be moving? Oh um next week. I see well that doesn't give us a whole lot of time to hang out but I guess it will have to do. What do you mean? What I mean is that were going to make you last few day here special so you don't have to be depressed while you're here. So what do you say are you going to help me make your last few days' fun or what? After he was done saying that he smiled and not his usual smirk a real smile. Yes, of course I will help you fluffy she said while given him the tightest hug she could possible give him._ I'm going to miss this giving hugs to him and just being there for him period he's like the brother I never had_ _and I'm going to miss him so much. _Not knowing it but they were thinking along the same lines.

The day finally arrived and everybody was at the airport to see there sister/daughter figure off to her new home among those people were sesshomaru and his family and some people from class were there as well when they finally called there flight number(?) it was even more heartbreaking to watch them walkout there life. "Well I guess this is goodbye then?" It's not goodbye more like an I'll see you around stated sesshomaru. Kimiko couldn't hold it in anymore she busted into tears and ran into sesshomaru(s) arms and gave him a big tight hug. I have a present for you said sesshomaru. He then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a wrapped present. What is it? Open it and see for yourself. She took the present from him and started to open it and it was a charm bracelet with crescent moons around it and in the middle was _Fluffy _the nickname she gave him when they were little. Oh, wow sess this is so beautiful I also have a gift for you. She then reached into her red and black book bag and pulled out a rectangular wrapped present box and gave it to him. What is it? You know you didn't have to get me a gift right. Yeah I didn't have to but I want to so you wouldn't forget about me. How could I forget about you you're the sister I never had and I would never forget about you? With that said he took the present from her hand, opened it, and inside was a star shaped locket and when he opened it up it was a picture of them at the fireworks together and you could clearly see the fireworks and them smiling at the angle it was taken at. Thank you Kimiko would you do the honor of putting it on for me? Of course Sesshomaru. There you go sessho all done and now you'll never forget one of happy memories together. Let's go Kimiko before we miss our plane. Okay dad with one final hug to sesshomaru and friends she and her dad finally got on the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody sorry but this is not an updated chapter and i think i will put this on hold for a while so i can get my thoughts together on this but any who i need some help putting together this story i have come up with that is a inu/yuyu crossover and i'll be for ever greatful if i could have somebody's help. so let me know.

Thank you


End file.
